legalfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
저작물
저작물(著作物)이란 저작권법상 보호가치가 있는 창작물을 말한다. 대륙법과 영미법의 차이 창작성의 존재여부 저작권법상 저작물로서 저작권의 보호를 받기 위해서는 이러한 창작성의 반드시 있어야 하며, 따라서 이러한 창작성이 없는 단순한 사실 전달로 밖에 볼 수 없는 경우에는 저작권법상의 저작물로 인정되지 않으며, 따라서 저작권의 보호를 받지 못한다. 대법원 2006.9.14. 선고 2004도5350 판결 【판결요지】 1 저작권법 제7조는 “다음 각 호의 1에 해당하는 것은 이 법에 의한 보호를 받지 못한다.”고 규정하여 일정한 창작물을 저작권법에 의한 보호대상에서 제외하면서 제5호에 ‘사실의 전달에 불과한 시사보도’를 열거하고 있는바, 이는 원래 저작권법의 보호대상이 되는 것은 외부로 표현된 창작적인 표현 형식일 뿐 그 표현의 내용이 된 사상이나 사실 자체가 아니고, 시사보도는 여러 가지 정보를 정확하고 신속하게 전달하기 위하여 간결하고 정형적인 표현을 사용하는 것이 보통이어서 창작적인 요소가 개입될 여지가 적다는 점 등을 고려하여, 독창적이고 개성 있는 표현 수준에 이르지 않고 단순히 ‘사실의 전달에 불과한 시사보도’의 정도에 그친 것은 저작권법에 의한 보호대상에서 제외한 것이다. 2 일간신문의 편집국장이 연합뉴스사의 기사 및 사진을 복제하여 신문에 게재한 사안에서, 복제한 기사 및 사진 중 단순한 사실의 전달에 불과한 시사보도의 정도를 넘어선 것만을 가려내어 저작권법상 복제권 침해행위의 죄책을 인정해야 한다고 한 사례.대법원 2001. 5. 8. 선고 98다43366 판결 【판결요지】 1 저작권법에 의하여 보호되는 저작물이기 위하여는 문학·학술 또는 예술의 범위에 속하는 창작물이어야 하므로 그 요건으로서 창작성이 요구되는바, 사진저작물은 피사체의 선정, 구도의 설정, 빛의 방향과 양의 조절, 카메라 각도의 설정, 셔터의 속도, 셔터찬스의 포착, 기타 촬영방법, 현상 및 인화 등의 과정에서 촬영자의 개성과 창조성이 인정되어야 저작권법에 의하여 보호되는 저작물에 해당된다. 2 광고용 카탈로그의 제작을 위하여 제품 자체만을 충실하게 표현한 사진의 창작성을 부인한 사례. 3 식품 제조회사가 제품 광고용 사진을 백화점들의 가이드북에 무단 이용함으로써 광고사진작가의 저작권을 침해한 데 따른 광고사진작가의 손해액을 산정함에 있어 구 저작권법(2000. 1. 12. 법률 제6134호로 개정되기 전의 것) 제93조 제2항의 규정에 의하여 그 손해액으로 추정되는 식품 제조회사의 이익액에 대한 입증자료가 없어 같은조 제3항의 규정에 의하여 광고사진작가가 저작권의 행사로 통상 얻을 수 있는 금액에 상당하는 금액인, 식품 제조회사가 사진 사용에 대한 광고사진작가의 승낙을 다시 받으면서 지급하여야 할 촬영료 상당의 금원을 손해액으로 본 사례. 창작성의 정도 저작물로서 요구되는 창작성이란 "완전한 의미의 독창성을 말하는 것은 아니며 단지 어떠한 작품이 남의 것을 단순히 모방한 것이 아니고 작자 자신의 독자적인 사상 또는 감정의 표현을 담고 있음을 의미할 뿐"이다.대법원 1995. 11. 14. 선고 94도2238 판결 【판결요지】 1 저작권법에 의하여 보호되는 저작물이기 위하여는 문학·학술 또는 예술의 범위에 속하는 창작물이어야 하므로 그 요건으로서 창작성이 요구되나 여기서 말하는 창작성이란 완전한 의미의 독창성을 말하는 것은 아니며 단지 어떠한 작품이 남의 것을 단순히 모방한 것이 아니고 작자 자신의 독자적인 사상 또는 감정의 표현을 담고 있음을 의미할 뿐이어서 이러한 요건을 충족하기 위하여는 단지 저작물에 그 저작자 나름대로의 정신적 노력의 소산으로서의 특성이 부여되어 있고 다른 저작자의 기존의 작품과 구별할 수 있을 정도이면 충분하다. 2 피해자의 저작이 원저작물과의 관계에서 이것을 토대로 하였다는 의미에서의 종속성을 인정할 수 있어 소위 2차적 저작물에 해당한다 할지라도 원저작자에 대한 관계에서 저작권 침해로 되는 것은 별문제로 하고 저작권법상 2차적 저작물로서 보호된다. 대법원 1997. 11. 25. 선고 97도2227 판결 【판결요지】 1 저작권법에 의하여 보호되는 저작물은 문학·학술 또는 예술의 범위에 속하는 창작물이어야 하는바, 여기에서 창작물이라 함은 저자 자신의 작품으로서 남의 것을 베낀 것이 아니라는 것과 최소한도의 창작성이 있다는 것을 의미하고, 따라서 작품의 수준이 높아야 할 필요는 없지만 저작권법에 의한 보호를 받을 가치가 있는 정도의 최소한의 창작성은 요구되므로, 단편적인 어구나 계약서의 양식 등과 같이 누가 하더라도 같거나 비슷할 수밖에 없는 성질의 것은 최소한도의 창작성을 인정받기가 쉽지 않다 할 것이다. 또한 작품 안에 들어 있는 추상적인 아이디어의 내용이나 과학적인 원리, 역사적인 사실들은 이를 저자가 창작한 것이라 할 수 없으므로, 저작권은 추상적인 아이디어의 내용 그 자체에는 미치지 아니하고 그 내용을 나타내는 상세하고 구체적인 표현에만 미친다. 2 대입 본고사 입시문제가 역사적인 사실이나 자연과학적인 원리에 대한 인식의 정도나 외국어의 해독능력 등을 묻는 것이고, 또 교과서, 참고서 기타 교재의 일정한 부분을 발췌하거나 변형하여 구성된 측면이 있다고 하더라도, 출제위원들이 우수한 인재를 선발하기 위하여 정신적인 노력과 고심 끝에 남의 것을 베끼지 아니하고 문제를 출제하였고 그 출제한 문제의 질문의 표현이나 제시된 여러 개의 답안의 표현에 최소한도의 창작성이 인정된다면, 이를 저작권법에 의하여 보호되는 저작물로 보는데 아무런 지장이 없다고 한 사례. 3 저작권법 제25조는 공표된 저작물은 보도·비평·교육·연구 등을 위하여는 정당한 범위 안에서 공정한 관행에 합치되게 이를 인용할 수 있다고 규정하고 있는바, 정당한 범위 안에서 공정한 관행에 합치되게 인용한 것인가의 여부는 인용의 목적, 저작물의 성질, 인용된 내용과 분량, 피인용저작물을 수록한 방법과 형태, 독자의 일반적 관념, 원저작물에 대한 수요를 대체하는지 여부 등을 종합적으로 고려하여 판단하여야 할 것이고, 이 경우 반드시 비영리적인 이용이어야만 교육을 위한 것으로 인정될 수 있는 것은 아니라 할 것이지만, 영리적인 교육목적을 위한 이용은 비영리적 교육목적을 위한 이용의 경우에 비하여 자유이용이 허용되는 범위가 상당히 좁아진다. 주석과 참고자료 *임기현, 著作權法上 創作性에 關한 考察 (A) Study on the Originality in copyright Law, 경희대학교 법학과 석사학위논문, 1999, riss4u.net 무료공개논문 *송윤석, 표절에 의한 저작권침해판단의 적용기준에 관한 연구 :드라마 「여우와 솜사탕」사건을 중심으로 =(A) legal study on the elements of the copyright infringement by the plagiarism : through the case of drama 「Yeowoo and Somsatang」, 연세대학교 법무대학원 석사학위논문, 2003, riss4u.net 무료공개논문 *고성일, 디지털 음악제작과정에서의 표절에 관한 연구:사례연구와 전문가 심층인터뷰를 중심으로, A Study on the Plagiarism in Producing the Digital Musics - A Case study and In-depth interviews with Experts -, 단국대학교 정보통신대학원 석사학위논문, 2006, riss4u.net 무료공개논문 *최성희, 유사광고의 저작권 침해에 관한 연구 (A) Study on the Copyright Infringement of Similarity in Advertisements, 연세대학교 언론홍보대학원 석사학위논문, 1999, riss4u.net 무료공개논문 *권영준, 著作權侵害訴訟에 있어서 實質的 類似性 判斷基準, 서울대학교 법학과 석사학위논문, 2006, riss4u.net 무료공개논문 *Yunjeong Choi, Development of Copyright Protection in Korea: Its History, Inherent Limits, and Suggested Solutions(PDF), Brooklyn Journal of International Law, VOLUME XXVIII, NUMBER 2, 2003 *Property versus Misappropriation: Legal Protection for Databases in Korea *Protecting Uncopyrightable Databases 더 보기 *퍼블릭 도메인 *저작권 *인용 *공정 이용 *리걸위키아:공정 이용 *리걸위키아:저작권 바깥 고리 *대한민국 대법원의 판례검색 사이트 분류:저작권법